The dreams are fulfilled
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Rin es una chica huerfana que se gana la vida trabajando y ocultando quien es en realidad -una chica- , sueña con ser alguien especial, salir de la tortura. Len Kagamine, un famoso artista, por un simple capricho ambos se encuentran. Y como dice el titulo, "los sueños si se cumplen". Entra y descubre que es lo que pasa en la vida de ambos... ¿entras a leer?
1. orfanato del terror

**Cuando leas "The dreams are fulfilled" recuerda estar en un cuarto con Buena iluminacion y no te pegues demasiado a la pantalla.**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si fuera asi, nosotras ya seriamos parte de este.**

* * *

_En Tokio, Japón, una pequeña niña de cinco años, rubia y de unos preciosos ojos azules, corría en dirección a un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y de ojos azules que se encontraba con los brazos abiertos esperando la llegada de la pequeña que corría hacia ella:_

_-¡oto-san!, ¡oto-san!_

_Gritaba con los brazos extendidos corriendo con una gran sonrisa hasta el saltando a sus brazos_

_-mi pequeña Rin _

_Decía el hombre levantando a la niña en sus brazos_

_-te quiero mucho oto-san_

_Decía Rin abrazando al hombre con todas sus fuerzas y dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_-yo también te quiero Rin y jamás te dejare_

_-¿lo prometes?_

_-lo prometo mi princesita_

"_jamás te dejare", "lo prometo" dos palabras sin significado alguno que al cabo, terminaron siendo una mentira_

* * *

Una chica rubio se despertó a mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, se levanto del colchón en el que se encontraba acostada, se sentó y se paro, dirigiéndose hacia una ventana con barrotes –como los de la cárcel –miro hacia la luna y dejo que esta le contemplara sus lagrimas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se despertó por un cosquilleo en su nariz, abrió sus ojos y vio la figura de una pequeña niña de nueve años de ojos y cabello negro, con un vestido de color gris *1 y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo

-Onee-chan, tienes que cambiarte, la prefecta ya vendrá

Dijo la pequeña extendiéndole un vestido idéntico pero más grande

-claro Yuki-chan, no te preocupes, yo me alisto

-Onee-chan…

Rin le miro mientras se quitaba el pijama, un camisón color gris-azulado y se ponía el vestido de abajo para luego ponerse el overol gris de encima

-estuviste llorando de nuevo… ¿no es asi?

-claro que no Yuki, ¿Cómo crees?

-entonces, ¿Por qué otra razón tendrías los ojos hinchados onee-chan?, no me gusta que tu estes triste, eres como una hermana mayor para mi, y… verte triste me pone triste a mi también

-Yuki-chan…

Dijo mirando sorprendida a la pequeña que corrió a darle un abrazo muy fuerte, como si no quisiera que la tristeza la alejase de ella

-onegai, sonríe Onee-chan, sonriente te ves mas bonita

Rin sonrio acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña y despeinándola

-gomen, deja que te la haga de nuevo

Yuki se sento y Rin le rehízo la cola de caballo, haciéndose una ella también

-ya es hora de salir onee-chan, si llegamos tarde, la prefecta Sinefa nos puede dar un castigo

-entonces hay que salir rápido, ya se nos hizo tarde Yuki-chan

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia un gran salón, en este estaban formados en dos filas, a la derecha se encontraban las chicas y a la izquierda se encontraban los chicos todos se encontraban con la cabeza en alto, muy derechitos, y en medio de las dos filas, se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro oscuro atado en un gran moño, de ojos negros que reflejaban maldad pura, una mujer robusta que llevaba consigo una gran regla de madera y revisaba detenidamente a todos.

* * *

Rin y Yuki se colaron entre la fila y se pararon firmes justo a tiempo antes de que la prefecta Sinefa se diera cuenta de que habían llegado tarde.

-muy bien… estan todos, asi que, mocosos, vayan rápido, que la limpieza no se hace sola

Dijo y dio un pisotón fuerte en el suelo, todos se dispersaron y salieron enseguida a buscar los utensilios de limpieza.

-no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto

Hablo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro largo recogida en una cola de caballo

-es lo que tenemos que hacer Neru-chan

Le respondió una chica idéntica a Rin de cabello y ojos negros también con una cola de caballo

-no es nuestra obligación para empezar Rui, la prefecta quiere que nosotras hagamos todo el trabajo

Repondio Rin

-es un orfanato, se supone que aquí nos cuidan

-ya lo se Ruko, pero, aquí no cuidan a nadie

-es verdad, lo único que hace esa mujer es hacerse pasar por un "angel", para que el dinero que reciba por el gobierno sea mas, mientras mas niños, mas dinero recibe

-¿Cómo sabes eso Prima-chan?

-mi padre era abogado y el conocía todas esas leyes, y me lo explico una vez

-¿extrañas a tu padre prima?

-si Defoko, el era todo lo que yo tenia, no puedo creer que haya muerto

-pero ¿Qué le paso a tu oka-san?

-de ella ni me hables Neru, nunca la llegue a conocer, murió dándome a luz asi que… con la única que me crie fue una madrastra que después de la muerte de mi oto-san se llevo todo su dinero y me vino a dejar a mi a este mugroso orfanato

-hay prima, no te quejes, que tu al menos… tienes a alguien, además te estan intentando sacar de aquí

-ya se Rui, pero… mi padrino no tiene mi custodia, la tiene mi madrastra y… no podrán sacarme de aquí hasta que ella la entregue

-chicas, dejen de hablar y será mejor que sigan fregando si no quieren que la prefecta nos regañe

-Rin perdona, nosotras no nos acordábamos de que tu…

-basta onegai, eso no importa ahora, será mejor que sigan fregando, la prefecta llegara a revisar en unos minutos y si no hemos avanzado, nos ira muy mal

Todas callaron, nadie siguió hablando ya que, todas conocían el duro pasado que había sufrido la rubia, ella nunca les había dicho nada, sabían todo, gracias a que la pequeña Yuki había escuchado de noche los lamentos de Rin y se los había contado a todas, no por ser chismosa ni nada de eso, pero… Rin era como su hermana mayor y Yuki se preocupaba por ella.

Al rato se escucharon las fuertes y aceleradas pisadas de la prefecta Sinefa

-señoritas…

Todas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se pararon firmemente viendo a Sinefa

-al parecer una mujer quiere adoptar asi que… ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, a arreglarse, quiero que se vistan lo mas adorable posibles para poder deshacerme de alguna de ustedes ¿entendieron?, ¿les quedo claro?,

-si…

-¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO?!

Exigió gritando enojada

-¡como el agua!

Exclamaron todas asustadas y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios a cambiarse, y en el camino iban quitándose todas la cola de caballo, ya que todas las niñas la andaban por obligación.

* * *

Rin se dirigió a su dormitorio y tiro la cola a la cama, se empezó a desabrochar los botones del vestido y luego abrió un pequeño armario de una puerta, en el que habían unos pocos vestidos, rin saco uno y se amarro un lazo blanco al cabello, luego se puso unas zapatillas negras *2.

Rin salió del cuarto y se encontró con sus amigas que estaban esperándola afuera, todas arregladas y felices, por esperar ser las elegidas y salir lo mas rápido de ese orfanato del sufrimiento.

-¿ya estas lista onee-chan?

Pregunto Yuki abrazando a Rin

-ya Yuki-chan, ese vestido es muy bonito ¿sabias?

-no tanto como el tuyo onee-chan, el vestido blanco es muy bonito

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la prefecta Sinefa nos regañara si no llegamos a tiempo

-entonces, andando Lenka

Todas se fueron corriendo en dirección a el salón principal para estar presentes cuando la señora que les adoptaría les viese, todas querían plenamente, irse, inmediatamente, de ese orfanato del terror…

* * *

**Nea: y aqui les traemos nuestro nuevo fic**

**Miyu: ****"The dreams are fulfilled"**

**Nea: y esperemos que les guste**

**Miyu: les encantara porque sale Rui**

**Nea: sale porque Miyu estuvo dale que dale con que salga Rui**

**Nea: aqui van las imagenes, esperamos que esta vez si aparezcan borren los espacios**

** -*1: imaginenlo de color gris**

http: www35/ o/ sb2abaf329067f4c9/ img/ ia846d59ded92415a/ 1300180288/ std/ yuki-kaai. jpg

** -*2**

pictures/ 604/ 51/6/ 39651604_DNYXCNDT. jpg

**Nea: y estas son las imagenes, esperamos que si puedan salir**

**Miyu: esperamos que si les guste esta historia, y si la leyeron**

**Nea: porfavor dejen reviews**

**Miyu y Nea: ¡nos vemos en la proxima!**


	2. Adios

**Cuando leas "The dreams are fulfilled" recuerda estar en un cuarto con Buena iluminacion y no te pegues demasiado a la pantalla.**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si lo fuera, nosatras ya seriamos parte de este.**

* * *

En el edificio "Music Records" en las agueras de un estudio de grabación se escuchaba claramente el sonido de la música y la los acordes, y al cabo de un rato, se empezó a escuchar una voz que iba en sincronización con la melodía:

_"Me alegro haberte amado desde el principio"_

_Voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo__  
__Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~__  
__Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~__  
__Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~__  
__Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~_

_Un lugar en el que puedo consultar mis sueños_

_He dejado esta ciudad en busca de aquel lugar_

_Apagó el poder, cuando me sentía vibrar_

_No es detener una mecha encendida_

_Si el mundo acabara ahora mismo_

_Daria todo solo para estar contigo para el resto de la eternidad_

_Como una flor de fuego_

_No debe desaparecer_

_La dispersión de chispas esta en todas partes, mi sueño esta muy lejos_

_"Hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio''_

_le digo una mentira_

_A este paisaje no estoy acostumbrado a__una sonrisa forzada_

_Este festival es un poco diferente a lo visto_

_Las palabras que repite mi contestador "Haz tu mejor esfuerzo" Otra vez!_

_Este fusible casi se ha puesto en las lágrimas_

_El comienzo del universo era de ese beso_

_En el cielo estrellado se encuentran todos nuestros milagros_

_Como una flor de fuego_

_Hará un sonido atronador_

_De modo en que tu puedas escucharlo fácilmente_

_"Hubiera sido mejor si yo nunca te hubiera amado desde el principio"_

_Supongo que mi mentira se ha descubierto_

_Haber nacido y ser criado_

_Nos separaban_

_Aspecto y la forma__Diferencia entre nosotros_

_El hombre y la mujer_

_Como la noche y dia, estamos_

_Y, sin embargo, si solo nuestros corazones fueran uno_

_Si la vida fuera una chispa_

_Incluso si fuera solo un momento, seria muy bueno si se prendiera en nosotros dos_

_Como una flor de fuego_

_Un día, el cielo de la noche se llenara de flores_

_Hasta el día en que florecerán, espérame_

_"Me alegro haberte amado desde el principio"_

_Voy a decirle esas palabras al cielo__  
__Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~__  
__Ha ho...yiei yiei yiei~_

El vocalista principal, el famoso artista: Kagamine Len, bajo del escenario y se dirigió a una mesa a tomar de una botella de agua fría

-buen ensayo Len

Respondió un chico peli-azul detrás de este que agarraba un helado de la nevera que se encontraba a la par

-lo mismo digo Kaito, mañana sale el disco y hoy era la prueba de sonido

-¿tu crees que este disco pegue Len?

-bueno…

-¡pues claro que si!

Len fue interrumpido por un hombre rubio de ojos azules

-¡Double Mirrors!, es el grupo mas famoso entre todos, tiene el mayor rating entre los jóvenes, además, creo que "Fire flower", será una canción codiciada por las chicas

-¿cree eso señor Kagamine?

Pregunto Kaito

-pues claro, en especial con mi apuesto hijo como vocalista principal ¿Qué chica no se rresistiria?

-oto-san…

Murmuro Len

-ejem, ejem…

Tosieron falsamente Kaito, Akaito y Taito que eran los otros integrantes de la banda, bajista, guitarrista y pianista

-etto… también los hermanos Shion atraen a las chicas y sin ellos pues no habría banda

-lo mismo digo

-aunque Len no quedaría mal como solista, el sabe tocar todos esos instrumentos y…

- -.-

- -.-

- -.-

- -.-U

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, Len no sera solista

Leon Kagamine, padre de Len, y representante legal de la banda "Double Mirrors", salió corriendo de ese estudio ya que… al parecer su idea de tener un solista no le agradaba al publico

-no entiendo que hare ahora con mi padre

Dijo Len pegándose con la palma de la mano en la frente

-ya calmate Len, sabes que solo es un juego

Le intento calmar Akaito

-ya lo se… ¿terminamos de grabar el disco?

-terminemos de grabar el disco

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a sala de grabación

* * *

-ya saben como actuar renacuajos… actúen como si tuvieran libertad… actúen… felices… ¿esta claro?

-¡c-como el agua!

Respondieron todos los chicos y las chicas

-ahora… diviértanse y juegen

-se siente extraño…

-¿extraño como Rui?

Pregunto Gumi

-la única vez que nos piden divertirnos es cuando alguien nos va a adoptar

-es lógico Onee-chan, alguien quiere adoptar un niño feliz, no un niño con cara triste y deprimida

Le respondió Rei, el hermano gemelo de Rui

-¡Onii-chan!

Grito Rui contenta levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose a abrazar a su hermano

-te envidio Rui-chan

-¿Por qué Gumi-chan?

-porque tu tienes un hermano que te quiere mucho y además es muy guapo

Rei se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario

-ademas… tu tienes a un familiar vivo contigo

Le respondió Prima

-no soy la única… Rin-chan también tiene un hermano gemelo vivo

-hablando de el hermano de Rin-chan y Rin-chan… ¿Dónde esta ella?

-fue corriendo a buscar a Rinto-nii

* * *

-oye Onii-chan… ¿crees que nos adopten?

-tal vez Rin, no lo sabemos, pero… las probabilidades son un poco escasas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque escuche que la prefecta Sinefa decía que la mujer que adoptaría era rica… y que ella buscaba un niño o niña de cabello negro

-entonces… no podremos salir de aquí… ¿verdad?

-creo que no Rin-chan

Rin abrazo a su hermano y se puso a llorar

-oye… no te pongas mal… yo siempre estare a tu lado

-¿siempre?

-siempre hermanita

Dijo Rinto acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándola

-sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, si la prefecta se entera de que nosotros no estamos en el salón principal nos daría un fuerte castigo

-tienes razón… vamos

Los hermanos se fueron corriendo hacia el salón principal para reunirse con los demás.

-mu bien señoritas, todas de pie… esta bella mujer quiere adoptarlas, busca una niña o un niño asi que… hagamos el favor de comportarnos

-claro prefecta Sinefa

-pase adelante señorita…

Una mujer de cabello negro corto y de ojos morados entro por la puerta con una gran sorisa

-buenos días niños… mi nombre es Lola Kagene

Dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-es muy bonita

Le murmuro Yuki a Rui

-me gustaría que fuera mi oka-san

Le respondió Rui

-se ve que es muy amable, además inspira confianza

-¿verdad que si Prima?

Prima asintió con una sonrisa

-¿a quien desea adoptar señorita Kagene?

-busco un niño o una niña de cabello negro para ser precisa

-ya veo entonces… todos los niños y las niñas de cabello negro den un paso al frente, y los demás, un paso atrás

Todos obedecieron

-hagan un afila mis ángeles, onegai

Lola se puso a mirar detenidamente a todos los niños con una sonrisa, preguntándoles el nombre

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuki, mi nombre es Yuki señorita

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo nueve

-erees muy linda sabes

-si, mi onee-chan me lo dice todo el tiempo

Lola sonrio y paso a ver a la siguiente chica

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-soy Prima

-¿Prima?, que lindo nombre, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo 16 señorita

-ya veo

Lola dio una sonrisa y paso a la siguiente niña

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-etto yo…

-es Rui y yo soy Rei, ella es mi hermana gemela

-¿tu hermana gemela?

-s-si…

Respondió Rui un tanto apenada

-¿y la quieres?

-¡mucho!

-¿y tu a el?

-somos inseparables

Respondió Rui abrazando a Rei

Lola sonrio feliz, esos niños le caian muy bien

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-tenemos catorce

Respondieron al unisono

-¿les gustaría tener una mamá?

-s-si… me encantaría

Respondió feliz Rui

-Prefecta Sinefa, hágame el favor de arreglarme los papeles para poder adoptar a estos gemelos, me encantaría llevármelos si es posible hoy mismo, quiero que estos niños sean mis hijos

-claro señorita Kagene, yo me encargare para que pueda usted adoptar a los gemelos

-al parecer Rui y Rei consiguieron la libertad

Dijo feliz y decepcionada a la vez Yuki mientras se dirigía a la par de Rin

-al menos, tengo fe en que algún dia nosotros podremos salir de aquí, no te preocupes de eso pequeña Yuki

-¿tu crees Rinto-nii?

-claro que si Yuki, confía en Rinto, yo se que el no dice mentiras

-entonces te creeré Rinto, pero solo porque lo dice mi onee-chan

Rin sonrio

Lenka sollozo, ella quería marcharse de ahi

-oye Lenka

Hablo Rinto, esta volvió a ver

-seguimos juntos ¿no?, mientras estés a mi lado estare muy feliz

-Rinto…

Lenka se sonrojo, y si… Lenka esta enamorada de Rinto

-creo que es la despedida, ¿no?

-te voy a extrar mucho Rui, has sido como una hermana para mi

-yo también te extrañare Rin

Dijeron ambas abrazandose

-adios gemelos Kagene

Respondió Neru con una sonrisa

-Adios…

* * *

**Nea: y aqui esta el cap dos**

**Miyu: parece que no hay reviews, ¿verdad? *carita de perrito triste***

**Nea: no te pongas asi primita si el cap lo subimos ayer en la noche**

**Marc: vamos hermana mi primita tiene razon la historia fue subida ayer**

**André: ademas no tienes porque molestar a mi hermanita**

**Miyu: ¿y a ustedes par de metiches quien les dio permiso de meterse en nuestra historia?**

**Nea: cof,cof,cofmi historiacof,cof,cof**

**Miyu: como sea, ¿pero quien les dio permiso?**

**André: yo tengo el de mi imouto-chan asi que, no tengo problema**

**Nea: André es mi hermano gemelo -es el mayor-, vino antier de estados unidos**

**Miyu: y Marc o Marcos es mi hermano -no gemelo -mayor y tambien vino con mi primo André**

**Nea, André, Miyu y Marc: ¡hasta la próxima!**


	3. Tipica excusa

**Cuando leas "The dreams are fulfilled" recuerda estar en un cuarto con Buena iluminacion y no te pegues demasiado a la pantalla.**

**pd. Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si no, nosotras ya seriamos parte de este**

* * *

-¿otra vez saliste con el cuento de que Len seria mejor de solista?

Se quejo una mujer rubia de ojos verdes de nombre Miriam

-vamos Miriam, no te enojes ya sabes que es una broma

-ya se, ya se, pero…

Se detuvo por un momento

-¡que acaso no te cae en cuenta de que Len no quiere ser solista!

-¿Por qué no?, yo fui solista, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué te quedas solo quizás?

Murmuro Miriam

Leon la intento fulminar con la mirada pero Miriam le pego con una revista en la cabeza

-a mi no me miras asi

-como tu digas cariño

Decía Leon sobándose la cabeza con un chichote en ella arrinconado en una esquina

Miriam tenia una pose triunfante

-aprende a respetar

-claro cariño… respeto… respeto

* * *

-Len, ¿te vienes por unos helados?

Pregunto Kaito sonriente y con la mirada brillante

-tal vez otro dia Kaito, quede de verme con mi oba-chan, mi oka-san quiere que la vaya a visitar

-¡ah!, el pequeño Len tiene que ir a ver a su abuelita

Dijo Kaito haciendo voz infantil y acariciándole la cabeza

-ya basta Kaito, deja a Len

Dijo Taito jalándole la bufanda casi ahorcando al pobre de Kaito

-yo creo que ese crio es mil veces mas maduro que tu

Renegó Akaito

-yo apoyo la opinión de Akaito

-pues yo me opongo

Se quejo el peli-azul siendo arrastrado por sus hermanos

Len solto un bufido, Kaito era su mejor amigo, y a pesar de ser dos años mayor que el, había veces en las que solia comportarse –exageradamente –como un crio de cinco o seis años, era simplemente sorprendente.

* * *

Len salió del edificio de música "Music Records" y de la sala de grabación, se quedo suspirando afuera y se dirigió caminando hacia un punto indefinido de la acera, claramente que, antes de salir, llevaba puesta una gorra que cubria prácticamente parte de su rubia cabellera, exepto por su coleta que sobresalía de esta atrás, unas gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos azules, una chamarra grande y gruesa, especialmente para cubrirse del gran frio que había ese dia en Tokio, unos Jeans apretados de la cintura y sueltos de abajo junto con unos tenis blancos.

El rubio camino y camino hasta que se quedo de pie frente a una gran mansión en la que las puertas se abrían y de esta salian una mujer de cabello negro, de piel blanca, no muy alta, delgada, se le notaba en el rostro una gran sonrisa, llevaba abrazados a los costados, a dos chicos, una chica y un chico, efectivamente se notaban que eran gemelos, deojos y cabello negro, parecían tener mas o menos catorce años.

Los chicos entraron en una gran limousina negra, junto con la mujer, se veian muy felices, antes de que la chica entrara, de adentro salió corriendo una pequeña niña con un vestido rojo y de cabello negro atado en dos coletas que se dirigió a abrazar a la chica, ella le correspondió el abrazo

-no me dejes aquí, Rui-nee, no me quiero quedar en este horrible lugar

-no puedo hacer ya nada mas Yuki, yo ya tengo una madre, y se que algún dia, tal vez pronto, alguien vendrá por ti y te llevara, no te desesperes, solo ten fe

La pequeña la abrazo mas fuerte

-Yuki, ya me tengo que ir

Dijo soltando el abrazo y dándole un besito en la frente a la pequeña

-te prometo que algún dia te volveré a visitar

-¿lo prometes?

-te lo prometo

La pequeña niña la solto y se dejo caer al suelo derramando lagrimas y viendo como el carro se marchaba con la chica

Len miraba con un deje de lastima la escena

-¡Traigan a esa mocosa ahora mismo si no quieren que vaya yo!

Se escucho una fuerte voz que hasta a Len le puso los pelos de punta

Una chica rubia de ojos azules, y de piel blanca –en resumen el reflejo femenino de Len o mas bien dicho Rin –salio corriendo en dirección a la pequeña niña y la levanto, cargándola en sus brazos y secándole las lagrimas, le dio una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarla, en realidad, la sonrisa que transmitia esa chica calmaría a cualquiera, ella volvió a mirar a Len y se le quedo observándole por un largo rato hasta que

-¡he dicho que vengan ahora mismo!

Volvió a gritar la prefecta, Rin reacciono rápidamente y le dio una ultima sonrisa a Len antes de entrar corriendo rápidamente hacia la mansión.

Len se quedo viendo extrañado, se quedo estatico por unos momentos y volvió a retomar su camino, en el viaje no dejaba de pensar en esa chica y en su sonrisa, la había visto máximo treinta segundos y no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Al cabo de un rato termino topándose con una casa grande, pero no exageradamente como la de el o la mansión en la que se había topado hace unos minutos, la casa era de color blanco con detalles en amarillo y un gran jardín afuera muy bien decorado, Len recordó el por que se encontraba ahí ahora:

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_-mama, ¿en realidad tengo que ir?_

_Se quejo Len_

_-¿si tienes?, ¡claro que tienes que ir!, tu abuela esta muy enferma, esta muy grave y delicada y ella quería que tu la fueses a visitar_

_-¿y tengo que ir solo yo?_

_-¡claro que si!, tu padre y yo ya la fuimos a visitar cuando estabas grabando la semana pasada "Discoteque Love"_

_-¿y porque no me avisaron?_

_-pues porque no te queríamos interrumpir pero este miércoles la tienes que ir a visitar tu_

_-vale, vale oka-san como tu digas, ire a visitar a mi oba-chan_

**~FIN FLASHBACK~**

* * *

Len toco la puerta, pero nadie abría, volvió a tocar, nadie abría, esto se repitió tres veces mas sin obtener resultado alguno, cansado, pensando que talvez… no podría ser eso…¿verdad?

Len palideció al pensar en las palabras de su madre "_tu abuela esta muy enferma, esta muy grave y delicada"_ puede ser que suabuela en realidad estuviese tan grave y an delicada que puede que haya… no…su abuela no podría haber… ella todavía seguía viva ¿no?.

Len se apresuro por por entrar por la puerta de atrás, en la que la abuela siempre dejaba una llave debajo de la alfombra por si salía al patio y se el cerraba la puerta,, Len abrió rápida y torpemente por la angustia.

Cuando logro haber entrado se dirigió corriendo hacia el cuarto de la abuela y lo que se encontró fue que en la cama yacia un bulto tapado por sabanas, completamente inerte, Len se puso a llorar

-perdoname, abuela, por no haber venido a tiempo y por…

Le desconcertó el sonido de música sonando en la parte de arriba, agarro una sarten que tenia cerca, por la cocina y se dirigió a subir las escaleras, llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente viendo que por la abertura, su abuela estaba nada mas y nada menos que bailando salsa con el pobre y gordo gato "Mickey"

-¡abuela!

Exclamo soprendido Len

-querido, ya llegastes, pensé que talvez tus padres te habían llevado

-¿llevarme adonde?, me pidieron que te viniera a visitar porque estas enferma y… ¿¡que rayos haces bailando si estas enferma!?

-¿enferma yo? Tsk, si yo estoy mejor que nunca

-¿adonde dices que me llevaron mis padres?

-ah me pidieron que te cuidara por que ellos se irían de viaje a una fiesta en parís

-_claro, la típica excusa de "tu abuela esta enferma", para irse de viaje a parís y no llevarte_

Pensó Len

* * *

**Nea y André: ¡Despues de un largo siglo volvemos!**

**Marc: yo hare el papel de mi hermanita porque la pobre esta enferma**

**Miyu: ¡con que me querian dejar excluida! cof, cof**

**Nea: hay prima tu vete a la cama que Marc contestara los reviws**

**Miyu: !cof, cof ¡pero ese es mi labor! cof cof**

**Marc: pues ya no mas hasta que te recuperes *toma a Miyu de la cintura y se la cuelga en el hombro para llevarla al cuarto***

**Miyu: ¡oye!**

**Andre y Nea: que duermas bien primita**

**Andre: se me hace que el pobre de Marc se tardara mucho teniendo una pelea con su hermana para dejarla en el cuarto**

**Nea: ni quqe digs yo duermo en el mismo cuarto que ella, imaginate lo que pasara conmigo, si amanezco decapitada, ya sabes quien fue la homicida**

**Andre: gomenasai hermanita**

**Nea: ¿contestas los reviews?**

**Andre: con gusto:**

**-maite453: espero que te haya gustado, Nea saco la imaginacion de mi lado de la familia, ok no, somos gemelos tenemos la misma familia, aquie esta la continuacion y trataremos de actualizar mas rapido ya que como a mi querida hermana le decomisaron su tablet en enero creo, se la daran hasta el otro mes asi que yo le dare la mia e intentare que escriba mas rapido mi adorada hermanita cabeza de chorlito**

**-alice bezarius echizen: talvez eso de hermanos no te lo expliquemos ahora porque arruinariamos la trama de la historia y se descubriria todo si es que llegase a ser asi, no aclaro nada todavia, pero gracias por haber comentado, trataremos de escribir al mas corto plazo posible**

**-Lily Magane: gracias por comentar, si es triste la forma en que mi hermanita puso a su idola favorita, pero ten por seguro que tendra un final feliz, porque, cada vez que escribe un final triste mi suly se pone a llorar porque dice que "la culpa me come desde dentro por lo que le hice a _" asi que sus finales siempre seran felices**

**Marc: ya volvi *llega sudando y con moretones y arañazos en lo brazos***

**Andre: ¿que te paso?**

**Marc: deberians hacer manicura con Miyu para que se corte las uñas**

**Nea: como tu digas, primero hay que ver si se deja**

**Andre: asi que, la aguantaras por un largo tiempo primo**

**Nea, André y Marc: ¡Hasta la proxima!**

**Miyu: oigan, !yo contestaba los reviews nadie de ustedes...!**

**Nea, Andre, y Marc: ¡A LA CAMA!**

**Miyu: ya voy pues, !hasta la proxima!**


	4. Incendio

**Cuando leas "The dreams are fulfilled" recuerda estar en un cuarto con Buena iluminacion y no te pegues demasiado a la pantalla.**

**Pd. Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si lo fuese, ya seriamos parte de este**

* * *

-otra vez encerrada, una luz de esperanza y resulta que buscaban a una pelinegra

Se quejo Neru fregando el piso con un cepillo

-no se pongan tan mal chicas, al menos, Rui y Rei salieron sanos y salvos de aquí, y, hay que pensar en que ellos estarán mejor fuera de aquí, asi que… ¡quieren dejar de quejarse!-exclamo con una mirada asesina

-l-lo que tu digas Rin-chan

-¿creen que alguna vez podamos salir de aquí?

-tenlo por claro, no nos podrán mantener encerradas en este orfanato por mucho mas tiempo

-lo crees onee-chan

Pregunto Yuki con los ojos brillosos mientras fregaba el piso

-algun dia alguien nos adoptara, asi que… ese dia… seremos libres

Dijo mirando directamente hacia una ventana que estaba abierta y por la cual pasaban enfrente dos pajaros blancos

* * *

-oye Rinto… ¿Qué tal esta tu hermana?

Pregunto Nero mientras barria el patio

-bien… supongo, ¿Por qué preguntas Nero?

Respondió Rinto mientras

-¿no la has escuchado?

-¿escuchar que?

-los sollozos de tu hermanita

Le explico Ted

-¿mi hermana llora?

-nooo, se pone a reir en las noches

Dijo sarcásticamente Ted

Rinto le miro con una venita hinchada en la frente y le intentaba fulminar con la mirada

-ya calmate solo era una pequeñita broma

* * *

-asi que se fueron a paris ¿eh?, ¿sabes que me dijeron para que viniera oba-chan?

Le pregunto Len a su abuela mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado de banana casero, hecho por la abuela Kagamine.

-no…nunca me mencionaron nada, solo me pidieron que te cuidara porque ellos irían a una fiesta a la que habían sido invitados en parís, pero… ¿Qué excusa te inventaron?

-me inventaron que tu estabas enferma, en cama, que estabas tan grave, que incluso ya alucinabas y que…

-y que me estaba muriendo… parece que tu padres son muy listos… mira que chantaje

-¿no le reprenderas cuando vuelva obaa-chan?

-no, si de todas formas, yo hacia lo mismo con el –a Len le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente –asi que no, yo le decía que se tenia que ir a quedar en casa del señor Shion para que le cuidase, porque yo tenia asuntos que atender, y que no podía llevarlo

-o-obaa-chan

-vamos Lenny, ven conmigo y sentémonos juntos a ver la televisión, quiero escuchar a mi nieto favorito cantando… ¿Cómo se llamaba el programa ese en el que sales tu con tus amigos cantando?

-stars music records abuela –dijo agarrándole el control y cambiando el canal, precisamente cuando lo cambio apareció una anuncio del presentador:

-_ Y estamos ahora con la artista numero 4 en el ranking de música femenino, y ella es, nada mas ni nada menos que… ¡Lily Kagamine!, con su ultimo sencillo: __Lily Lily__Burning Night._

En la pantalla aparecia una chica rubia de entre 29 a 30 años, con el cabello largo y los ojos azules.

-¿esa es tu tia Lily?

-la única abuela… la única

_Lily Lily__Burning Night__dentro de mi hay un deseo que vi__  
__brillar gracias a que tu me iluminaste y__  
__quiero poder solo a tus ojos ver,__  
__a mis días aburridos un "adios" diré.__  
__quiero sumergirme en un mar de deseos__  
__dónde yo junto a ti pueda un día vivir.__Lily Lily__Burning Night__  
__mi alma va ardiendo intensamente__  
__Lily Lily__Burning Night__  
__sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti__cuando tu me abrazas siento que mi alma__  
__se llena de fuerza para poder seguir.__  
__quiero que sepas que te amaré__  
__solo a ti por siempre.__cada vez que suspiro siento que tu presencia__  
__me tiene en peligro de llorar.__  
__pero es que tu tocaste mi corazón, quiero__  
__sentir esos labios de dinamita!.__  
__veo a las aves volar en torno a mi,__  
__me sentí como en un paraíso sin fin__Lily Lily__Burning night__  
__con las llamas de mi amor que arden por ti__  
__Lily Lily__Burning night__  
__quemaré todo lo que este frente a mi__No existe nada que hoy me detenga,__  
__acepta este amor que arde como fiebre__  
__se acelera y te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo__  
__SOLO A TI..__sólo tu y yo lograremos un día existir__  
__en dondé un nuevo mundo va a renacer~ EEhhhh!__Lily Lily__Burning Night__  
__mi alma va ardiendo intensamente__  
__Lily Lily__Burning Night__  
__sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti__cuando tu me abrazas siento que mi alma__  
__se llena de fuerza para poder seguir.__  
__quiero que sepas que te amaré__  
__solo a ti por siempre.__  
__Te amo, Te amo, te amo, Te amo, SOLO A TIII..._

_-y esta fue Lily Kagamine en el ranking numero 4…. y en el ranking numero tres tenemos a…. ¡Megurine Luka!, con su canción: ¡secret!, la pasaremos luego de cortos comerciales._

-Megurine-san trabaja en la misma disquera que tu, ¿verdad cariño?

-si abuela, al igual que Lily-oba, Meiko-chan, y Miku-chan, de seguro Miku-chan es quien esta en el ranking numero uno, ha sido muy famosa desde que entro hace unos meses en la fama

* * *

-ahora mocosas, limpien bien todo, planchen todo, y no quiero ver ninguna suciedad en este piso- grito la prefecta con un metro en las manos

Yuki venia corriendo con un balde de agua en las manos y sin querer, se tropezó y boto el balde de agua, mojando a la prefecta, esta enojada, miro a Yuki con una mirada asesina, estuvo a punto de levantar en gran y pesado metro –que no era de madera, sin que de hierro – para pegarle a Yuki, pero cuando bajo fuertemente la mano, se topo con que no había sido Yuki quien recibió el golpe, sino que había sido, nada mas y nada menos que Rin que había empujado a Yuki y se había metido ella para recibir el golpe.

-muchachita insolente, ¿Qué rayos te crees que haces?

-¿acaso se ha rebajado a tal nivel que le pega a una niña de ocho años?, ¿anciana?

-mocosa insolente, maleducada, respeta a tus mayores

-¿mis mayores?, ¿acaso usted esta sorda o que?, ¿Qué no escucho que le dije ANCIANA?, ¿eso es mil veces mayor, no?-dijo de manera desafiante mientras le escupía cada letra en la cara a la prefecta Sinefa

-tienes razón, no le pegare a esa escuincle de nueve años, te pegare a ti que si no me equivoco tienes catorce, ¿verdad?

Sinefa agarro el metro y lo levanto Rin rápidamente se cubrió con las manos y se enrollo en forma de bolita, para al menos, intentar proteger su cuerpo un poco y no recibir el impacto tan fuerte, después de una serie de golpes, la sinefa dejo a Rin, quien exausta, pero sin derramar lagrima, se solto los brazos y se levanto, todos los chicos y chicas miraban estupefactos a Rin, ¿habia resistido todos esos golpes, y no estaba llorando?

-parece que eres muy fuerte ¿eh?

-…

-entonces, como eres tan valiente y tan fuerte, supongo que podras limpiar toda la mansión… tu sola, ¿no?

-…

-lo tomare como un si, asi que… ¡mocosos!, dejen todo, nuestra señorita…

-Rin, ese es mi nombre, Rin

-bueno, parece que no perdiste la voz, ya me había alegrado que talvez te había destrozado alguna cuerda vocal, pero, no cambiemos el tema, nuestra señorita Rin, nos hara el favor a todos, de limpiar cada uno y todos los rincones de esta casa, asi que, será mejor querida, que empieces ya –dijo dándose la media vuelta, sin antes propinarle una patada en el estomago con uno de sus puntudos tacos a Rin, esta volvió a caer al suelo y se abrazo el estomago

Yuki, Neru, Prima, Ruko, Defoko, Lenka y Gumi corrieron a arrodillarse frente a Rin, al cabo de unos segundos mas tarde, llegaron Nero, Ted, Piko y Defosuke a arrodillarse también al lado de Rin.

-o-onee-chan, n-no debiste hacer eso –dijo Yuki con los ojos lagrimosos

-¿Cómo que no?, ¿querias que te hiciera daño?, eres como mi hermanita, n-nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño Yuki.

-o-onee-chan…

-Rin…¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaron Gumi y Neru

-estoy perfecta chicas –dijo levantándose del suelo y poniéndose de pie –sera mejor que se vayan, si la prefecta los ve, seguro les dara otro castigo, igual o peor que el mio.

-pero Rin…

-váyanse por favor… no quiero que las castiguen a ustedes también

-Rin nosotras te ayudaremos a limpiar y…

-¡no!, tengo que hacerlo yo sola

-pero este lugar es inmenso, tu sola no acabaras Rin, nosotros apoyamos a las chicas

-pero yo digo que no, lo hare yo sola, y mientras mas pronto termine, mas rápido terminare…

-pero onee-chan, yo me quiero quedar contigo…

-no Yuki, será mejor que todos ustedes se vayan, la prefecta vendrá dentro de unos cuantos minutos y seria mejor que yo empezara ya

-de acuerdo, Rin, pero nos quedaremos cerca por si nos necesitas

-claro Ted, ¡piko! –este la volvió a ver –lleva a Yuki a la cama onegai

-claro Rin, ahora por favor, si se quieren quedar conmigo cerca, les pido que por favor al menos se vallan a esconder

-tenlo por seguro Rin

Apenas se fueron todos a un escondite , quien sabe donde, rin se puso a fregar el piso y a barrer con la poca fuerza que le quedaba debido a los golpes y al cansancio, pero no lloraría, no dejaría que sus amigos quienes estaban escondidos la viesen llorando, tenia que ser fuerte, aunque afuera pareciera completamente serena, Rin por dentro se desmoronaba en lagrimas que no dejaba que salieran por sus ojos.

Al cabo de unas tres que cuatro horas, a Rin solo le faltaba limpiar dos que tres salas, pero al acercarse a la cocina, empezó a sentir un olor como a quemado, a humo, y recordó que la prefecta se había levantado a calentar agua para quien sabe que hace mas o menos unos cuantos minutos, y que estaba medio adormilada, rin se acerco y empezó a sentir un olor mas definido como a… gas.

Si el gas se extendia mas provocaría un incendio, Rin intento ir a apagarlo, pero ya era un poco tarde, el gas había quemado una corriente y esta empezó a hacer corto circuito empezando a quemar la mesa y los muebles, Rin salió corriendo de ahí y se fue directo a buscar a los demás, termino resultando que el gran escondite era debajo de las escaleras, Rin les despertó a todos:

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?, ¿Por qué tan apresurada, paso algo?

-e-el orfanato, se esta quemando… ¡vayan a buscar a los otros chicos!, yo ire por Yuki

Rin subió las escaleras para despertar a Yuki, como esta no despertaba, la garro entre sus brazos y la cargo para salir corriendo, pero antes aprovecho sacar algo de ropa que había en el armario de ambas, puesto que dormían en el mismo cuarto, luego salió de ahí y se dirigió a la salida, topándose con que el fuego empezaba a extenderse cada vez mas y mas, rin diviso la salida y salió corriendo con Yuki en brazos que empezaba a despertarse, cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que ya todos habían terminado de salir, y algunos tenían unas cuantas pero leves quemaduras.

-¿se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto preocupada Rin

-si… gracias a ti Rin… -respondieron todos

-el orfanato no, ese si que esta devastado… y con el… también la prefecta

-onee-chan… arigato –dijo Yuki abrazando a Rin como agradecimiento por haberla salvado

-¿Dónde esta Rinto?-pregunto alarmada y asuastada entre lagrimas Lenka

-creo que se quedo adentro –respondio Ted –yo no lo vi en su cuarto

-entonces salió por otra parte

-de todas formas el estará bien, pero ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué mas? –respondio irónicamente Rin –tenemos que trabajar en la calle

Todos los demás asintiero, ¿Qué otra les quedaba?, hogar, -o intento se este – ya no tenían, puesto que se las quito un _incendio._

* * *

**_Nea: bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente cap_**

**_Miyu: lo prometido es deuda_**

**_André: perdonad sobre las otras historias pero perdimos el internet todo el dia y Nea no pudo subirlos_**

**_Marc: pero talvez mañana los subimos_**

**_Nea: puesto que mi papá no esta, se me hace que me mantendran despierta hasta tarde para que escriba_**

**_Miyu, Mark, Andre: tenlo por seguro_**

**_Nea: muy bien, ¿quien responde los reviews?_**

**_Miyu: :3 !Yooo!_**

**_Nea: ok primita, son todo tuyos_**

**_Miyu, !Yay!_**

**_Lily Magane: si, obvio que fue encantador, pero hubiese sido mas encantador que hubiese sido con los kagene (Nea: no te salgas del tema, los kagene apareceran despues), bueno pero aqui esta la conti, y sobre lo de los ranking y eso, lo sacamos porque estabamos viendo un programa de eso, asi que, no tengo idea de a quien rayos se le ocurrio ponerlo._**

**_Gabriela Kagamine: para aclarar dudas, eso de la abuela enferma, se lo hicieron a André para que me cuidara cuando teniamos ocho, el pobre queria ir al campo de futbol y termino cuidando a su "enferma" gemela (André: no me lo recuerdes porfa)_**

**_maite453: ¿enserio se la pasaras a tus amigas? OwO, me siento tan dichosa, me hare famosa y ... (los demas: ejem ejem) bueno, jeje, aqui esta la conti, esperamos sea de tu agrado._**

**_Nea:A ¿fueron todos?_**

**_Miyu: todos_**

**_Nea: entonces creo que sera mejor de despedirnos, debo seguir escribiendo del resto de las historias_**

**_Todos: ¡nos leemos!_**


End file.
